User blog:Listentomyrhytm/Doot OC 3
Summary D'MO was a normal person that used to work at a laboratory until he was attacked by one of his creations and got ripped in half. His bodyparts and some of his organs had to be replaced by an unknown scientist, although nobody knew that for a long while. With his Cyborg bodyparts he decided to work on robots and various other pieces of technology, eventually creating a bunch of weapons for himself and others. Personality D'MO is pretty tired with everyone and is pretty analytical, always trying to think of a strategy. However if he gets too mad he will stop analyzing everything and will try to go straight for the kill. Personal Statistics Name: D'MO. Nicknames: MO, Cyborg Boi. Origin: Dootverse. Gender: Male. Age: 30. Classification: Cyborg. Date of Birth: Unknown, likely somewhere around 20XX. Alignment: True Neutral. Birthplace: Unknown. Weight: 100KG. Height: 7"2. Likes: Technology, Peace and Tranquility, Cartoons. Dislikes: Anything that disrupts his peace. Eye Color: Black. Hair Color: Black. Marital Status: Single. Status: Unknown. Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A physically, Unknown with Furious Fist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance(Types 1, 2 and 3), Hacking(Managed to hack and temporaly control one of Ween's clones before it got destroyed by Ween), Healing(via Healing Gun), Fire Manipulation(via Flame Grenade), Electricity Manipulation(via Sword Arm), Sleep Inducement(via Soothing Lullaby), Weapon Mastery, Gravity Manipulation(via Gravity Remote) Danmaku, Inmunity to Soul Manipulation(He doesn't have a soul) Attack Potency: Small Building Level+(Traded blows with Ween(Dootverse).), Unknown with Furious Fist(Produced a shockwave which sent 10 trees flying to the sun) Speed: FTL(Can fight against Ween(Dootverse)) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Striking Strength: Small Building Class+, Unknown with Furious Fist. Durability: Small Building Level(Received hits from Ween(Dootverse)) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of kilometers with his weapons, 1 meter with Sword Arm and CQC. Intelligence: He is pretty smart although he can easily lose his composure and begin thinking unrationally. Feats: * Is a skilled Swordfighter * Created 1000 different weapons * Was able to harm and trade blows with Ween, not only that but he managed to defeat several of his clones. * Was able to hack into one of Ween's clones. Weaknesses: Furious Fist makes D'MO very weak, although he can still fight. Any loud noise can make everyone that fell asleep thanks to Soothing Lullaby wake up. Thousand Bullets leaves D'MO vulnerable from behind. Standard Equipment: Healing Gun, Flame Grenade, Gravity Remote. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soothing Lullaby:' A speaker will come out of D'MO's shoulder and blast a small lullaby that instantly makes any living form enter a sleeping state for a couple of hours. However, any loud noises will instantly wake them up. *'Thousand Bullets:' D'MO's arms will turn into two miniguns which will fire multiple bullets that go into multiple directions against the opponent. *'Furious Fist:' D'MO's right arm will turn a color red as it shines brightly and then slams down, instantly making a huge shockwave once it makes contact with the ground, which so ever expands the further the fist goes underground. However this ability makes D'MO go weak due to using too much power, making him move slightly but still able to fight a bit. *'Sword Arm:' D'MO will turn his left arm into a sword that can shoot a small blast of electricity towards the opponent. Key: Base Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts